Hold Me
by 3BFFs
Summary: Gakupo goes missing during a storm and its up to Jiro to find him. When Jiro finds Gakupo he learns something he never would expect about his love.


**Author's Note: **Fourth one-shot in my series of JiroxGakupo fics. This will address Gakupo's fear of thunder storms and how Jiro will protect him. This is kinda like how Hikaru and Tamaki make Haruhi feel safe during a thunderstorm, well except for the whole perverted misunderstanding when Tamaki helpped Haruhi out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers nor do I own Vocaloid, but if I did then there would be an official cross over manga series for Black Blood Brothers and Vocaloid.

* * *

"Alright Bluefire-chan I'm heading out," Jiro called as he tucked his wallet into his pocket.

"Okay, but bring an umbrella or something. It looks like it might rain soon," Bluefire responded from the living room as she busily hacked away at virtual foes on Lollipop Chainsaw. Jiro took an umbrella and walked out the door before opening it. He didn't want to risk getting wet half-way to Vocaloid Mansion.

* * *

Gakupo smiled as he stood, brushing some dirt off of his pants. He admired his garden and smiled as he looked at the red roses that reminded him of his red clad lover. Gakupo remained in a state of bliss before he saw a light streak downward across the sky.

* * *

By the time Jiro arrived at Vocaloid Mansion a full out storm was raging. Jiro was glad to be inside, but this happiness faded when he noticed most of the Vocaloids that lived in the mansion were gathered in the living room.

"What's going on?" Jiro asked. He noticed that Lola and Prima were both crying as Leon tried to comfort them. Miku, Rin and Len were also crying as Luka held them, she was busy fighting tears that were brimming in her eyes, Kaito looked the most devistated out of all of them. He had a mixture of pain, worry, and anger on his face, a few tears glistening in the light. Meiko stepped forward, her usually confident self was worried and down cast.

"Jiro-kun, I don't know how to say this, but Gak-kun is missing," Meiko replied, her voice shaky and her eyes were anywhere but Jiro's eyes.

"What? How can he be missing?" Jiro asked, taking a step forward. Kaito walked up to him and looked into his eyes, anger set on his face.

"Listen here you ass, my twin brother can't be found meaning he's lost. So if you don't understand that then get the hell out of here so we can mourn his loss," Kaito growled as his eyes held a dark blue light in them.

"If he's lost then that doesn't mean he's dead. There's the possibility that he's still alive," Jiro replied as he looked into the blue-haired Vocaloid's eyes.

"There's no way he can survive out there. If his asthma acts up then he'll wind up dying before we can assemble a search party," Kaito said seriously. Jiro pulled an inhaler out of his pocket and turned towards the door. He stopped in his tracks when he felt someone grip on his arm. He turned to find that it was Miku.

"Jiro-san you can't go out there! You'll wind up dying too!" Miku cried, tears in her teal colored eyes. Jiro unlatched her before ruffling her hair.

"Don't worry Miku-chan, I'll come back with Gakupo. You'll see, we'll both be alive and well," Jiro said before he turned and took a flashlight and an umbrella. He gave them all one last looked before going out to brave the storm to find his lover.

* * *

Gakupo tried his best to keep from hyperventilating, but the continous booms from outside were making it difficult. Gakupo shook as tears fell from his deep blue eyes. He covered his head his arms and curled into a little ball. Gakupo had managed to find an old library in the mansion and was currently hiding under one of the mahogany desks. Gakupo had difficulty breathing so he pulled out his inhaler and took a few puffs from it, holding each puff for a few seconds before letting it out to move onto the next one. After three puffs his breathing returned to normal, but this didn't aleviate his fears.

'Somebody, anybody. Please come and hold me tight, protect me with all of your might,' Gakupo thought as he sobbed, feeling alone.

* * *

"Gakupo? Where are you?" Jiro called in the wind, though his voice was lost in the wind. The rain pelted against him, melting some of his skin off, but Jiro didn't care. All he wanted to do was find Gakupo and be sure he was alright. Jiro kept walking until he reached Gakupo's garden and found Gakupo's purple trowel lying there in the rain soaked dirt.

'I must be getting close, Gakupo would never leave his favorite trowel outside unless he was in flight,' Jiro thought as he picked up the trowel. Walking along he found a box and upon opening it he found Gakupo's stuffed rabbit Usagi-san. Jiro kept walking until he reached a door he had never seen before. Seeing as how it led inside Jiro decided to check it out.

* * *

Gakupo shook as he felt a cold air creep in and jumped when he heard a loud slam resonate through the room. Gakupo clentched his eyes shut and wished for whatever was there to go away.

* * *

Upon entering the room Jiro found that it was a library. Jiro noticed a few cloths lying around and used one to dry his face off. Jiro took off his hat, coat, and gloves before pulling his stuffed animal Panthy from his hat. Jiro smiled as he snuggled his animal closely before he heard a bang from within the room. Jiro looked around and noticed a mahogany desk that stood out from the others.

* * *

Gakupo shook as he heard the steps come closer to him, Gakupo squeezed his eyes shut and covered his head, preparing for the worse.

"Gakupo? Is that you?" Gakupo's eyes shot open as he heard this familiar voice. Gakupo looked up and saw Jiro looking down at him. Gakupo was about to answer when a loud clap of thunder resounded throught the entire mansion. Gakupo lept into Jiro's arms and knocked over the weakened Old Blood. Gakupo was too afraid to speak and simply cried against Jiro's chest. Jiro wrapped his arms around Gakupo and kissed his frightened lover's forehead. Jiro rested his forehead against Gakupo's and allowed their minds to connect.

* * *

'What's wrong Gakupo? Why are you hiding?'

'I-I'm scared.'

'I can tell, but why are you so afraid? Its only a little storm.'

'To you maybe, but to me its more than a little storm. I've always been afraid of storms.'

'Why?'

'Well, when I was very young Kaito and I were playing outside. I wasn't supposed to be outside because of my asthma and as a result I had an asthma attack. When I was at the hospital the power got cut off when a thunder storm came and the oxygen they had me on turned off. I nearly died so I gained a fear of thunderstorms.'

'You poor thing. Being young and nearly losing your life before you really got to live it. I'm so sorry for being insensitive. I just didn't know.' Jiro kissed Gakupo's tender lips as tears fell from his eyes.

'Don't be sorry, I'm yhe one who should appologize for being so upset. I just thought you knew about it.' Gakupo heard another loud clap of thunder and his grip around Jiro's waist tightened. Jiro broke off and pulled Gakupo up to his chest. Jiro moved Gakupo's head to rest over his heart.

"Don't worry, I'll hold you as long as you need me to," Jiro whispered before putting his hand over Gakupo's ear. Gakupo smiled as he listened to Jiro's steady heart beat, knowing that he had some one to hold him tight and never let go.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes I made Gakupo and Kaito twins simply because they would make a cute pair of twins. And before you ask Kaito's the older twin because his program was released before Gakupo's program was. Review and there will come some more of these one-shots.~Bff#3


End file.
